


Gentle journeys.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wanted to show Mink a place but end up demanding him to do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle journeys.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayuukang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/gifts).



 

"Aoba, let's head home." Mink said to his lover as he saw at the setting sun.

The younger man pouted, "already? but the water was about to feel nice..."

Aoba and Mink was having their afternoon walk. His lover said he know a place where they can see fireflies. Mink didn't believe him since he know this area like the back of his hand. 

Aoba was stubborn to prove his words so they set out far into the woods.

And got lost.

Well not entirely lost, of course Mink knew the way back home. He just want to spend more time with Aoba in the woods. It was amusing to see the once city boy Aoba clung to his arm if he heard something that'd startle him in the dense forest. Annoying crickets of insects, shadows of small animals passing from one tree branch to another, mysterious hooting of birds that can turn their heads 360 degrees. Of course Mink make sure none of his animal friends will come and harm his lover. They're just curious to see the pretty blue haired youth.

After 2 hours of non-stop walking, Aoba finally admit he _may_ have forgotten where he saw the fireflies. But stubbornly he didn't apologize for getting both of them lost though. With his achy feet, Aoba cheered when he saw a water stream. Taking off his shoes and leg warmers, Aoba sigh happily at the feel of cool water relaxing his tense muscles. It was short lived though since Mink just announced they need to head home now or it'll be too dark by the time they reach home.

"Let's go now, Aoba."

Aoba tried to stall time and wiggle his toes. He really didn't want to move.

"5 more minutes?"

"Aoba..."

"Oh alright." he reach for his socks to wear them but his fingers stall when he reach for his shoes.

An idea crossed his mind which made the blue haired youth grin.

Mink didn't like that kind of grin on his lover.

Aoba dramatically sighed, "Mink, I really can't walk anymore~" he whined.

"Yes, you can Aoba." the older man insisted, "get up."

"I will... Only if YOU pick me up?" he grinned like a brat.

Mink knew it.

As if caught with his secret intention, Aoba raised both arms to him like a kid waiting to be picked up.

"Pick me up, Mink. Because I'm so~ tired I can't even stand up~"

Mink sighed heavily again.

How can he say no to Aoba?

"You really are troublesome." he complained yet he knelt down like a knight.

Snaked his arms under Aoba's knees and back to pick him up bridal style.

Smiling softly when he felt Aoba's hands wrap around his neck.

Aoba surprised him when he suddenly kissed Mink's neck after brushing away a lock of hair!

"Aoba?" Mink gasped at the soft press of lips on his dark skin.

Aoba pulled back and smirk, "that's for calling me troublesome." he explained.

"Hah... if I call you more names, will you do something more... unspeakable things to me?" he teased.

Aoba tried not to blush and keep his cool with the teasing game as Mink started to walk.

"Many... _many_ unspeakable things. You'll regret ever calling me those names, I warned you, Mink." Aoba tried to sound threatening.

And failing.

Mink chuckled and continue walking.

Thinking up of names to call Aoba later, hoping one of the unspeakable thing Aoba'd do to him include kisses to the lips and more.

\---

\---------

\----------------

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite your advice, I still end up using the ENTER button a lot. Haha... ha...
> 
> It's useless. We've sworn our love to each other. We can't be separated. *shed manry tears*


End file.
